It's a Long, LONG Way to Ba Sing Se
by airgirl555
Summary: What happens when two people who are too alike for there own good meet in the busy city of Chicago? Will they learn to be friends before the Fire Nation is killed off? Or will they kill each other off before they get to Ba Sing Sai? NOW COMPLETED!
1. The Mag Mile

Chapter One: The Magnificent Mile.

Note: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. This story is Rated T, for safety, they may be cursing and… I'm not sure yet. There might be some references to sex, because my stupid neighbors are going at it every 5 secants! THAT'S RIGHT YOU SICK PERVES! I CAN HEAR YOU!

Oh and the was the story works is that each chapter will be landmarks in Chicago, some may be big, like The Mag Mile, or they may be small like My Bathroom, and all in between too, like, the Alleyway Next to the Burger King, and the Nursery.

ENJOY! And REVIEW!

Now there are some weird people in Chicago. I mean some _really crazy_ people. Like there's this one guy, we call him Frenchy, I'm pretty sure he thinks he's living in the seventy's. He wares big old bell-bottoms and this white blouse he refuses to button up properly. He smells like dead cats, and he has this horrible (French) accent. He wanders Michigan Avenue cursing and muttering to himself. NO JOKE! This guys a real lunatic!

But wait, I've only gotten started. There's this lady, she has this bee-hive, no joke, a real live bee-hive-hair-do! And she never brushes it out. You can seriously tell what side of the bed she slept on because that's the side of her hair that's flat. She comes to every free event that Chicago has. She's always at the museums. One time on a field trip in seventh grade, I waived to her, as if I knew her. My friends were laughing so hard, and then she gave me the middle finger. Which, to say, made them laugh even harder.

So you're probably like, _"What dose this have to do with avatar? Jeez, I come her for a fanfiction, and all I get is your life story, which is depressing, and now you're talking about people who have issues. I. DON'T. CARE! Give me the Zutara, Ger'Dam'it!_" My message to you. CHILL! I'm almost there.

So I'm out on the Mag mile, basking it its polluted and corrupt glory I'm in the weather thing. Waiting for the bus. Ladies in suits walk by hurriedly. Teenage boys bounce past me, their iPods in hand. Tourists walk with their faces pointed to the sky, in awe of the sky scrapers (may I just say that if you come to Chicago, please don't walk like this, you'll cross the street, not looking were you're going and get run over. It has happened!) And there he is. Looking like he just stepped out of a Asian fighting movie, HA! Hidden dragon! And I find myself doing something that more then normally pisses me off. I'm staring.

I mean, come on, what would you do if some guy just showed up on the Main street of your town in these weird Asian clothes? I mean he had the whole get up. Even the pointy hat! Okay, so sure, the nude biker protest was yesterday, and the soccer games are coming up, so you constantly see people wearing there flags as capes. But come on!

Bad thing was, he noticed.

Crap.

I quickly turned my head as I saw him come towered me. Two words entered my mind as he did so.

Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud, oh crud, oh crud.

Natasha's book of tips, lesson #109:

NEVER converse with weird people. Don't make eye contact. Don't give them spare change. Oh, and did I say. DON'T MAKE EYE CONTACT!

I felt his presence and I tensed, grasping my purse just a little bit tighter.

"Excuse me?" he asked, I felt his gaze upon me. His voice was raspy and a little on the frightened side.

I looked around pretending I didn't hear him

"Excuse me?" he asked again, this time a bit loader.  
_I know,_ I thought. _If I pretend I'm deaf he'll leave me alone! Just look up and ask if he knows sign language, in the said language, and he'll leave you alone! **Brilliant!** _

But before I got the chance the boy sighed and sat next to me on the wooden bench and said. "I know you can hear me."

"_Shit_…" I whispered under my breath.

"Listen." He said. "I need directions. And I swear I'll leave you alone. I'm just really lost."

I looked up to him. Under his sun-hat, I could see a scar, which grazed over his left cheek and down his ear. I decided to ignore it. I had never liked to talk about my own scar, so I did not think it too wise to start up a tense conversation, seeing as he might ask about mine.

"I don't usually ask for help. I'm sort of desperate." He continued.

"Why are you asking me?" I whined. "There are thousands of people in this city, please, leave me alone!" I said and scooted farther away from him on the bench.

Thankfully, the guy got up and left. I really didn't want to get molested, and hopefully he _wouldn't _go find some one else.

My bus came in the next few minutes and I climbed on. Nearly no one was on the ride, I paid my fair and walked to the back, I pulled out my iPod and stuck the buds in my ear awaiting the long ride, accompanied only but the southern classics of the Ditsy Chicks.

I thought I could chill, and forget about china scar man.

But oh, how wrong I was.

What do you think?

REVIEW!


	2. Wells Street

An: I don't like flames unless they are constructive, telling me to ditch the story is not constructive! also, the name might not make sense, BECAUSE YOU HAVN'T READ THE WHOLE THING!

Read and Review!

Chapter Two: Wells Street.

I hoped off the bus and turned off my iPod, I rounded the corner, not really looking where I was going and came face to face with… Izy.

Oh Sky Above, help me now.

"Natasha!" She cried in fake amusement.

"Isabella…" I sighed, my voice dripping with displeasure.

"What are you doing here?" She said the sides of her face twitching in a fake smile.

"I live here, or did you forget?" I said.

Isabella smile fell as she looked me up and down. She sighed rolling her eyes. "Why do always dress like some weird ninja?" she asked.

"What are talking about" I asked. _'At least I don't dress like a prostitute want'a be_.' I added to myself as I looked up and down my black Jeany-Pants and wrap around top from Wet Seal.

"Your wearing black," she leaned into me, her arms crossed, her face twisted in disgust. "In the summer."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know!" she cried in joy. "I'll give you a make over!"

I laughed. "Izy, I'm not the person you should be giving a make over to."

"Yes you are, I can finally find a foundation to cover up that ugly scar on your cheek. You can _finally_ look pretty." I cringed angrily and let the air fill my lungs, controlling my anger.

"Listen," I said "I'm the least of your worries. Today I saw a guy in a pointy china hat, you know the ones they have in the Lucky shops. He also had this scar, it was worse then mine by like ten times. It went over the entire left side of his face. Why don't you find him and insult him about how bad he looks and _leave me alone!" _I screamed and walked away hurriedly. I knew that it was going to get back to my mom that I was '_cruel'_ to her, seeing that her mom and my mom work together, and being kind to her is like a requirement of _law_ in their office, but that whole "_You'll **finally **look pretty_" thing cut deep.

Not truly thinking about where I was going I found myself on Wells street. I walked on looking at my reflection in the shop windows. I _was_ pretty, and I didn't have that stupid, stuck-up, rich, daddy's-girl telling me other wise. Right?

But what if I'm not, do I care what everyone thinks?

Yeah, I guess I do.

I was lost in my thoughts and anger, when I bumped into something hard…you guessed it, china boy.

I screamed and nearly dropped my purse. "What the- Did you _FALLOW_ me?

I looked to the boy's face who looked about as stunned as I felt.

"NO!" He said a little too eagerly. "I-I…I was-I just."

I started to nod. "You fallowed me didn't you, you little sick, twisted, perv. You did, didn't you?"

Now normally, I don't play with fate like this. But, I was on Wells, right near the gym. If I was having trouble with this dude, there would be at lest five buff guys on it in a matter of secants.

I looked to the boy. His face had gone cold and angry. "What did you just call me?" he snarled. I rolled my eyes. Looks like it's time to start walking over to the gym, and fast. I felt the boy grasp my upper arm, and yank it back. I looked back at him anger rising in my throat. Who did this guy think he was? He couldn't come up to me like this.

"Let go of me you jerk!" I said and attempted to knee him, but he obviously knew a bit of marshal arts and blocked my attack with his foot.

"Would you just _listen_ to me?" China Boy cried.

"Why should I?" I said, God, this guy had a fist of _iron_. "_I_ told _you_ to let go, you, obviously, don't _listen_ to _me_!" '_Like everyone else in this world_.' I added to myself.

China Boy sighed and slowly released his grip. I thought I would run the secant he let go, but I found myself starring into his eyes. They were unbearably…sad. And I could feel his pain, to the bone. I knew what he was going through, I can't explain how, but I knew it, I knew his pain.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm listening…" I said.

Note: I don't own Avatar

So what did you guys think of the whole Zhao/Izy thing? I thought it would be cool to add. I know its like super short, but I kind of got writers block, and I didn't have anything to do, bbboooorrreeeeeedddddddoooooommmm! That's why I write fanfiction (I got a review that told me the "Definition" of Fan fiction, and that you can only have "well written" original characters. –rolls eyes- if I cared, I wouldn't be writing this or any of my stories, notice they are all MS's the reason why is because my first fic was all about Aang and Katara and Sokka, and one very well written original character. I kind of got tierd of it, seeing as it was one very long trilogy. Now I'm obsessed with Zuko) La! Still bored. And when I'm not bored, I'm having ADHD, no one ever sees me like that, except Ashton and Charlie… and the only people who know about it is **Steellily** and my mom.

Why am I still talking?

The Chapters over.

Are you still reading this?

Why?

Do you expect something more from me?

I mean really?

I'm done.

No more,

…

…

…

You're still here?

OMG!

-sigh-

Oh!

Ha I forgot!

Love and Peace!

-Air Girl #5


	3. Away to China Town!

Chapter Thee: Away to China Town!

Note: I do not Own Avatar the last Airbender. So the last chapter was edited! Well, sort of, the intro was deleted. So if you didn't read it, do so!

Again, no flames, I have enough people telling me that I'm not worth their time, I don't need any more thanks.

**_Review, because we've been alone so long, that we starts to talk to ourselves!_**

"Ba Sing Say?" I asked. "You mean that new restaurant in china town?"

China Boy sighed so heavily, that for a moment, I thought I saw smoke coming out of his nostrils. "No." he said, "It's a city."

I thought for a moment, but when nothing came to mind, I shook my head. "No, I've never heard of such a place. At least not in America."

China Boy looked crushed. I looked into his sad eyes and smiled. "Hey?" I asked softly. He looked up. "Do you want..." I thought desperately of what might cheer him up. "Some ice cream or something?"

China boy looked to me confused. "What's ice cream?"

I looked at him waiting for the punch line. When it didn't come I starred. "You can't possibly be serious."

"What?" he asked, "What is it?" I sensed his anger rising a bit.

"It's a frozen treat," I said, but I stopped and shook my head, it just didn't add up. "How can you _not _know what ice cream is? Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in the fire nation." He said.

"Fire nation?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "I grew up in the capitol: Ziza."

I sighed. _Finally_, a name I recognized. "Africa!" I said. "That's why you were calling it the Fire Nation, you grew up in Algeria!"

China Boy looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"What's your name?" I asked kind of random and forcefully.

"I'm…Zuko." He said slowly, as if he was unsure if he should tell me his name or not.

I snorted, trying not to laugh.

Zuko's confusion grew, his face was turning into bewilderment.

But then I thought about everything he had said. Zuko, Africa, and his clothing. "Waaaiit…" I said adding everything in my head. "Your clothes are clearly from China, you accent is Western-American, you say you're from Africa, you're clearly of some mix of Scandinavian…" I compared his skin to my own. "You might have a little Jew blood, and some one in your family _had _to be a red head… or you just don't get enough sun. And your eyes are almond shaped, that could be Jewish or Asian. Your parents were clearly American to name you after a movie character...Danny Zuko, from Grease" I really shouldn't have been talking seeing as I'm the one who's father named her after Natasha Fatal in The Rocky and Bullwinkle Cartoon Show. "…but they could have been Chinese, knowing how they imitate our movies and shows." I looked to his knives in his belt. "And you're carrying, what looks like Russian manufactured Broad Swords, which aren't even legal in this state… Who _are_ you?"

"Oh, I really don't think you should be talking about who looks weird, Cross-Breed."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Look at you." Zuko continued. "You're so unbelievably short, like an Airbender. Yet, you have the hair, eye, and skin tones of a Firebender. But your hands and feet are stubby like an Earthbender's. The only thing missing is something from a Waterbender. I'm sure if I look hard enough I'll find something…" he said looking me up and down.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"I don't have time for this." I said

"Hey, where are you going?" Zuko called. "I thought you were going to help me, you _have_ to help me!"

"Believe it or not, I have a life. A very sad, and pathetic one that involves chasing after useless dreams, but still a life."

Zuko caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "Let go." I said almost at the top of my voice.

Zuko released me but kept walking along side me. Damn my legs for being so short. I couldn't lose him if I tried.

"So what are these stupid and useless dreams anyway?"

I turned full round and looked at him my eyebrows arched and my nose crinkled in anger. I could feel my eyes darkening in fury. "What's your problem?" I screamed. People around us started to look at us their eyebrows raised. "Can't you see it bugs me? Why would you just go in and mess with someone like that? God, you're just like Isabella!" I yelled.

"Hey," he yelled back defensively. "I told you about where I grew up. And that was painful enough for me."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really care!" I didn't mean that, really I was just so frustrated. "Besides, why on earth are you so intent upon having me help you anyway?"

"Agni!" Zuko cried to the sky before looking back down to me. "You're not related to Zhao, are you?" but his question wasn't literal, it was more sarcastic.

"If you hate me so much. Why are you still here?"

"I! NEED! HELP!" Zuko said waving his arms in the air.

"Yes you do, but I don't deal with people who have mental problems, seeing as I have too many of my own!" I screeched. "Go find someone else!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Because… because I­­­­­­­– I have…" Zuko stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"_You have_…?" I repeated crossing my arms.

Zuko sighed and reached into his tunic. At first I was scared he might pull out a gun or something, I mean he _was_ carrying _knives_! However, when he pulled out a thick oval shaped paper I found myself curious.

He handed it to me and I looked at in awe.

It was painted in old inks, like the Chinese drawings Regin had taught me how to do. The face was small and hard to make out, but sure enough, I recognized it. How could I not, I spent countless hours looking at it everyday, wishing that there was something I could do to make it look better, so that it wouldn't be called names, or insulted. The figure stood slightly slouched carrying a small bag that hung loosely on her shoulder. She was standing at a bus stop.

I looked up to Zuko.

"How- what?" I asked stupidly.

"My Uncle," he said. "My Uncle took me to see an oracle named Aunt Wu. I didn't believe in her stupid magic tricks. But while I was there, she said that she was having a vision, and that what happened in her vision, would help me regain my throne."

"Wait. Throne?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let me finish." He said.

"Whatever." I said.

"While she had this "vision" of hers, she drew out an image, this image." China Boy sighed. "Two days later I find myself in this place."

"So you're saying that I have to help you," I said. "Because an oracle told you so?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Zuko said frowning deeply, but not out of anger.

I sighed through my nose. "So you were just 'transported' here. From Africa?"

"I don't know what this Africa is that you keep talking about." Said China Boy. "I grew up in the Fire Nation." Zuko noticed my confusion and continued. "It consists of large islands and small continents on the Western side of the world, and now most of the Earth Kingdom." Zuko sighed and looked down a depressed look covering his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Aunt Wu said that I would be in an entirely different planet. Is this true?"

"I've never heard of the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom, and I've pretty much traveled the entire world, except those I'm not allowed and are filled with war. Like Iraq, Southern Africa… and I've never been to Russia… or Japan... or any tropical islands like Jamaica or Hawaii. Sorry, I'm rambling."

"These are Nations?" Zuko asked his face filled with fear and concern.

I looked at him, he looked so confused so lost. But inside, you could see that he was trying to hold it all in, contain himself, while his inner child was running around screaming profanity and distress calls at the top of its voice.

I knew how he felt.

"Listen. What if we go to Ba Sing Say, you know, _my_ Ba Sing Say. Maybe they can tell us something about your Ba Sing Say." I said looking up to him. I knew I was going to regret this.

Zuko studied me for a moment before I said.

"There's also an information mark in china town, if the restaurant doesn't know anything, I'm sure they will."

Zuko sighed and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "Yeah, I think we should try it."

I smiled. "Well, then, I'm going to need to change my shoes." I said taking my tenny's out of my purse, "'Cause we've got a long walk ahead of us."


	4. The Great Chicago Fire

Chapter Four: The Great Chicago Fire.

An: Okay, if any of you decide to come to Chicago, you'll be able to fallow a map and see all the spots "Zuko" and I went to. Cool huh? Yeah, Goethe (pronounced Ger-ta) is a bad street in the night, but in the daytime, it's okay. Just _don't_ go down it at night! EVER! Lets see what else? I'm making Zuko a bit of an idiot in this chapter. But I mean what would you do if you just ended up in Chicago?

**IMPOTENT!**: Okay, for those that don't know The Great Chicago Fire was a fire in the late nineteen century that killed most of the city's population. That's why you can't have a house made of wood anymore.

Legend has it that a cow knocked over an old gas lamp, and that's how it started. Some say that it was a grease fire. My cousin believed it was a sign from god. And some even say that it was aliens.

But I have a better idea!...

_**You know it, Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Avatar, And neater do you! **_

_**REVIEW MY LOVES!**_

* * *

****

Why am I nice to people?

I mean, really, why? It's not like they're nice to me! Every time I do something to help the needy, it gets shoved in my face, as if I was doing something bad. And somehow, when I lie, and cheat, and am down right mean, I am rewarded. I'm so serious it's no longer funny.

Oh, you don't believe me? Okay, here's your proof.

In the eighth grade, I was expelled, right? You know why? I stood up for the rights of others. No Joke!

Here's what happened.

I was in math class, and you see, we didn't get breaks in between classes. So if we needed to use the restroom, we had to ask during class. So we get there, and this kid Bill asked to go. And our teacher's like: Not until after the lesson. So Bill's sort of doing a little dance all through the lesson. When she finally finishes, Bill bolts for the sign out sheet. But when he gets there, Ms. Black( AN: not real name. This is actually true, and I could get into trouble with my mom for telling you all this.) Rounds on him and is like: Where do you think your going? Bill says he needs to use the restroom, but she's not listening. She tells him to go and stand in front of the class. Bill obeys.

So we're all doing our work sheets while Bills doing the "Go" dance, hugging his crotch for dear life.

Finally, I stand up.

"You can't keep him here like this! He's going to wet himself or get an infection!" I said pointing to Bill who's looking at me like: Thanks, but shut up!

Ms. Black walks over to me and says. "I don't think that's your business."

So I get right up into her face and say: "If he takes a piss on my shoes, I think it is my business."

"What you think is not of impotence. Sit down, and shut your mouth!"

And guess what happens, ah-uh, Bill wets himself.

After class, Ms. Black escorted me to the Head Mistress and left me there. I wasn't allowed to attended any of my classes until Ms. Black came back from lunch. Which she took all day to do.

When she got there. She told the head mistress that I had had an outburst in her class, she conveniently left Bill out of the story _complet_ely. And when I recalled her saying the words sit down and shut your mouth. She said she would never say such a thing. To which I called her a liar… a few times.

"Natasha Helmick! If you call Ms. Black a liar one more time, I'm going to expel you!" The Head Mistress yelled.

"FINE!" I screamed, tears running down my face. "Expel me! See if I care! God knows I hate this place!" which wasn't true, I actually really loved my school.

And that was it. I was expelled. For standing up for myself and others.

Which is why I should know better then to be talking to this guy, let alone be walking down Clark street with him.

Now, Clark Street is huge! I add the exclamation point to show just how long it actually is. And there are some pretty kinky parts of Clark Street, its not that fun walking around at about 5:30 at night, with the only company is someone you don't really trust.

Zuko and I walked past the L (the Subway, Metro, or for Eye of the Wolf, The Tube!) and the Walgreens.

"Hey spare some change?" A guy with rotting teeth asked shoving a Micy D's cup in my face.

"Piss off!" I snapped. Rule in American cities that most people don't know, cursing isn't really a sin anymore, it's like, a self defense mechanism. It's like a way to saying, 'touch me, I'll call the cop's _and_ kick your butt.' Homeless people are usually crazy. No you know what, they are all crazy. Why? Because there are enough shelters in Chicago for millions, and not even half of them are full. If you're on the streets of Chicago, it's not because you _can't_ get a job, a home, and a descent meal, it's because you _chouse_ not to.

Zuko looked down to me, his eyes wide.

"Whore!" I heard Rotting Teeth Guy call to me. "You damn Whore! Your boyfriend dresses like whore too! Rama frasa…Jona lanra eilo…" I kept walking, and Zuko fallowed. We crossed Schiller and I saw Zuko looking up to the high rises in awe.

We made our way over to Goethe without much trouble, but, again, as I should have known, my kindness was shoved in my face.

"Hey Foxy Lady?" a voice from behind me called. "Where you goin'"

I picked up my pace a bit. But Zuko kept his slow tempo.

Shit.

Why? Why am I nice to people. From now on, I vow, not to help people, ever!

I turn around and in the street light, I could see Zuko, his hands in his pockets, watching the cars role by. Like he didn't have a care in the world. But behind him are three, big, Hispanic guys, who could take me and Zuko out in, like, a few secants.

Zuko's completely oblivious to the situation. He's just watching the cars, like, he'd never seen one before!

Meanwhile, the guys behind us are making kissy noises and muttering stuff in Spanish. I stop and wait for Zuko.

"Zuko, you idiot, run!" I said so that only he can hear me.

But Zuko just passes me like he didn't even hear me. And as I'm standing in complete awe of his stupidity, I feel a hand around my waist. I scream out, but the guy's covered his hand over my mouth.

"Hola Chika…" he whispers, his worm breath licking my ears. I hate Goethe! Bad stuff always happens down here! I open my mouth wide, and bit down on the guys hand, I tasted his blood in my mouth and I heard him cry out. I kicked my leg backward kneeing him "where it hurts". But the other guys were around me. I took this time to call out to Zuko, who wasn't too far away.

"ZUKO! HELP!" I screamed. I didn't know if he had heard me or not, the two guys in front of me pushed me to the ground and held me there.

Suddenly, there was a sound like an explosion going off. And one of the guys started screaming hysterically.

All I could see was fire. It was all around me. I started to panic. What was going on? The guy holding me down by the wrists cried out in awe.

"Holy Shit!"

"Get off her you peasant!" I heard Zuko scream and I looked up to see him standing over me. Suddenly a flame erupted from the center of his hand. It was as if everything had gone into slow motion. The flame in Zuko's fist grew and spread, and suddenly, it was no longer in his fist. The flame scorched the guy, sending him screaming in pain. I got up and Zuko took my hand, his hands wear hot like a stovetop, but not hot enough to burn me. I looked back, but nearly tripped. So I kept running, holding on to Zuko's hand for dear life.

How on earth did that fire just erupt from his hand? Where did it come from? What was going on? I felt dazed and confused. Was this how Zuko had been feeling all day? I felt my breath coming out in hard gasps and my Asthma started up. Why did I have to be so weak?

We made our way to Maple and I stopped and let go of Zuko's hand. People were Bustling around and cars rolled by frequently. We wouldn't be harmed down here.

"St-stop." I said to Zuko and slouched over wheezing. I put my hands on my bent knees and supported my wait on my legs.

"But those guys could come back!" Zuko panted.

"Th–this is the… the car dealership– the car dealership area." I gasped "Cops police around here… like a grocery store–" I coughed and wheezed, jeez, I was out of shape.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow.

I straitened up and inhaled deeply. "I'm fine." I managed to say, without any gasps or wheezes.

Zuko looked over to a shop where electric light penetrating from it.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"That's Madam Lily's Palm Reading Shop." I said matter o' factually.

Zuko raised an eyebrow my direction.

I sighed. "It was summer, I was hot, she had air conditioning, I went in for a reading, came out with an apprenticeship."

"So you're an oracle?" Zuko asked, humor in his voice.

"_Palm_. **_Reader_**." I said pronouncing the words clearly. "Besides," I said crossing my arms and talking at a relatively fast pace. "It's not like I'm going choose it to become my future career or anything. It was just a summer job, I made $9 an hour, which is pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"Whatever." Said Zuko and kept walking. I caught up to him and walked along side him.

"Hey." I said "Thanks for the 'rescue' back there."

"No problem." He said. Looking down to me.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all." I sighed, and I felt a strange pulling sensation on my cheeks. What was this? Oh, I know! I'm smiling! Ha! Me? Actually happy? Wow, that hasn't happened in a while.

Oh well, I'd better enjoy it while it lasts…

Love and Peace!

-Natasha


	5. Newberry Park

Chapter Five: The Newberry Park

An: HA! I just realized something: I'll be home by summers end! Even more reason for me to believe Nickelodeon is stocking me! (They must use an oracle like CSI and stuff.)

Zuko and I crossed Oak, and I decided to turn into the park. I always loved the flowers, and the grass. It was as close to the 'great outdoors' I was ever going to get while living in this city. But Zuko seemed frustrated.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to walk through the park, it's the same distance." I said. "Come on. Are you afraid that the Pomeranians and Maltese are going to nip at you as you walk by?"

"No." he said, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to save you from the nipping." He said in a snarling tone. I crossed my arms and started walking away and through the grass.

Zuko caught up and asked, "What are Pomeranians and Maltese?"

I laughed. "They're dogs!"

"Oh." Said Zuko. "Right."

I watched as the small dogs ran across the grass chasing after each other in the dark, there owners chatting away, drinking wine. Newberry Park was a Dog Park, and one of the only in the city.

"Hey, Zuko?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did you do that?" I asked turning my head to look at him. "That thing with the fire?"

Zuko looked down to me as if I had just told him I was considering to have my large intestine surgically moved to the outside of my body.

"What?" he asked.

"That thing." I said, "You know where the fire just shot out of your hand! It was amazing! . . . Scary, and definitely unnatural. But amazing all that same."

"How do you not know what a Firebender is?" Zuko asked.

It was just like the ice cream thing, only I was on the other side, seeing how Zuko felt about it.

"I've never heard of these 'Benders' before, I know you brought them up when you were insulting me before, but that's all I know about them."

Zuko sighed and said. "Where I come from there are people who have control over the four elements. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Well, now there's only one person who can control air: The Avatar.

"See, the Avatar can control all four elements, unlike the rest of the benders. The Avatar is supposed to protect the world from War and Hate, and the benders are supposed to protect their Nation." Zuko rasped.

"Why do I get the feeling that the avatar and the benders aren't doing their jobs?" I asked sensing Zuko's tension.

Zuko sighed. "Because, One Hundred years ago, The Avatar disappeared."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is this a religious thing?" I asked. "'Cause I'm STS and I've never heard of this before."

"No." said Zuko angrily. "This is not a 'religious _thing'_." He said imitating my Californian accent. "This is real, it's my life. I've had to chase after the avatar for three years now. And once I find him I can't seem capture him." Zuko looked defeated.

"Why would you want to try to capture someone who sounds like a God?" I asked and bent down and picked up a piece of grass.

Zuko sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "Because for the last hundred years my entire world has been in war, and at the moment, my father is the one leading it. The Avatar is the only thing that could stop the Fire Nation from claming victory."

"Okay." I said taking it all in. "By why do _you_ have to capture the Avatar?" I asked.

"_IS THAT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS_!" Zuko snapped. A vane of his right temple was pulsing at extremely fast.

At first, I was afraid he would do something rash. But then I felt my own anger rising. Who did he think he was? He couldn't just yell at me like that. I didn't _have_ to help him. "Don't you dare." I said.

"Dare I, what?" Zuko asked in sort of an old English way.

"Yell at me. I didn't have to help you, I could have told you to shove that oracle crap right up your–"

"Don't you finish that sentence you ungrateful peasant."

"I'm ungrateful? _I'M_ ungrateful?" I felt as if someone had pored BBQ sauce all down in me, it was stuck in my lunges, it coursed though my blood stream. "This is ridicules, I'm going home. My mom will be back from her event, and she'll call the cops if you fallow me." This was a lie, knowing my mom, she probably wouldn't be home until the wee hours of the morning.

"Come back here now!" called Zuko.

I whirled on him. "Who do you think you are? You can't talk to me like this!"

"I can talk to you how ever I please. I am Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne! You are the one who is out of line."

"Prince? You've got to be kidding me." I said rolling my eyes.

"How dare you be so disrespectful!"

"You sound like my mother. I get enough bull from her. I don't need it from you."

Zuko's anger was welling inside of him and I could feel it, I watched as his chest puffed and his face screwed up into an angry frown. He grasped my shoulders hard. I tried to pull away, but it was as if he had a hold of a nerve and I couldn't move. He looked into my eyes, and I could see an internal flare of anger within him. "Learn respect, or I _will_ teach it to you."

Let's just say "Scared Shitless" wasn't anywhere near how I felt at that moment.

Zuko let go of my shoulders and sighed deeply. Obviously trying to calm himself. There was a pause while I sort of regained myself as well, seeing as I was shaking a bit from fear.

"My Uncle use to say that 'Fighting will get you no where in this world'." Zuko looked down to me. "And he's right. Let's just forget this happened?"

I was still rather shocked about what had just happened so I just sort of nodded my head limply.

"We should keep going." Zuko said.

"Yeah, keep going." I repeated stupidly and we made our way out of the park.

Love and Peace!

-Natasha


	6. Newberry Library

I took out the chapter that explained the title, so I changed it. I think it works, don't you? Review and make Mr. Bennet happy (Mr. Bennet will appear in the later chapters.) Oh! I'm going to start some comic strips about this story, so check out my DA soon! (DA on Profile, go ahead just press that little airgirl555 button, I know you want to…)

Chapter Six: Newberry Library.

It was getting darker and darker by the second, I was frustrated, because I knew by the time I got we got to Ba Sing Say, it would probably be closed. And we had come so far! Acknowledging defeat, I did something I was hoping I didn't have to do, and pulled out my cell-phone.

"Hang on a sec'." I said to Zuko, holding up a finger. He stopped and turned to look at me.

I pressed the numbers on the key pad to my mom's cell (this isn't her real number if someone's trying to stalk me.) "1-773-498-9410." I muttered to myself. Zuko watched me with a confused look on his face as I put the phone to my ear.

The phone rang three times before my mom picked up. A loud booming sound filled my ears before I heard her scream out: "HELLO!"

"Mom?" I asked.

"OH HI SWEETY!" I heard her answer and in a whispered voice, I heard her say, "It's my daughter."

"Hey, when are you going to be home?" I asked looking back up to Zuko who was looking at me as if I was mad.

"OH, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M JUST GOING TO SET UP MY COT AT THE OFFICE, AND SLEEP THERE. I'M NOT GOING TO COME HOME TONIGHT OKAY?"

I sighed. That was not what I wanted to hear.

"OKAY HUN, I LOVE YOU TOO! BYE!"

"No! Mom listen to-!"

With that she hung up. I stood there stunned for a few minutes, just listening to the buzz of the phone afterwards in complete frustration. I hung up and looked to Zuko who was shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

"And you think I'm crazy." He said and started to walk away.

I caught up to him, I was about to ask what he was talking about when we past the Newberry library. I stopped dead in my tracks and smiled.

"Hey," I said. "Wait a minute, we my not have to go to the restaurant."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked stopping and walking back to me.

"Come on." I said and grasped his sleeve pulling him into the libraries large double doors. The checkout was centered in the middle of the room it was made of green (plastic) jade and dark oak, adding to the smell of paper that had molded over the years. When you looked up you could see the three floors with people milling all over the place. Suddenly, the woman at the check out counter picked up a mike and cleared her throat.

"The library will be closing in the next 30 minutes, if you have any books you wish to check out, please bring them to the first floor check-out desk now. Thank you."

Zuko's jaw dropped. I mean, just _drop_ped.

"Come on." I said.

"But, but…how'd she, and her _voice_! It was _so_, loud!" he looked to me, his eyes filled with curiosity as we climbed up the stairs. "Can you teach me how to do that? It would really come in handy." I couldn't help it. I laughed. Now, I don't think I've seriously laughed in… wait, let me think.

3 maybe 4 years?

Yeah, long story, but that's for another chapter.

"I can't teach it to you, it's an electronic it…multiplies sound waves. Or something. I don't really know, I should because I have to use one almost three times a week." I said shrugging, we came to the computer lab and I hoped into the seat of an available computer and pulled up the internet explorer.

"What are you doing?" asked Zuko looking at the computer funny. When the Google homepage popped up, I typed in the words Ba Sing Say.

"I'm looking up that city you need to get to." I said "**Ba**'hen Recordings…**Say** it, **sing** it, we record it… **Ba** **Ba** said the sheep… Huh, no Ba Sing Say, not even for the restraint." I said.

"I'm confused, how dose this thing work?" Zuko asked stabbing the monitor with his index finger.

I shook my head, "It would take forever to explain." I said.

I sighed. What was I going to do? I couldn't just say: "See ya!" and leave, I was already in too deep with this guy. But what _could_ I do? I mean its not like we could rent a room and start again in the morning, I didn't even know this guy! But we couldn't walk all morning. New York is the city that never sleeps and LA is it's opposite. Chicago on the other hand is the in-between, if you're a night owl, you take the nightshift, Chicago is really like two different cities the night, and the day. And the night's a little scary if you're not over twenty-one and heavily drunk. But then it clicked. Keith! Why hadn't I thought of it before? I smiled inside myself. Keith was awesome. He was like the father I never had, in a way.

I got up and grabbed my bag. "Come on," I said. "We're going to Keith's."

"What's?" Zuko asked still looking back at the computer in confusion. Thankfully, I had only sat down for a few secants so none of the librarians had noticed me coming and going.

"Just fallow me." I said tugging on his arm. We left the library quickly, seeing the angry glances we were getting from the people that worked there.

We walked on, farther and farther down Clark, until finally Zuko was fed up with me.

"WHERE are we going?" he yelled stopping in front of Moody bible school, hands on his hips. "I have a right to know."

"We're going to Keith's." I said and kept walking.

"What is this Keith's?" he asked

"Keith is a man and with the passive's' is means that we're going to his house." I said.

I was half way down the block when he ran to ketch up to me.

"I thought you said you'd help me?" he seemed almost disappointed.

"I am." I said, "By the time we get to China Town it'll be after midnight, and all the stores will be closed. We're just going to stay with Keith till morning and then he can drive us to Ba Sing Sai."

When we got to Chicago Ave. I turned to my right. Zuko was tailing me.

"You know," he said. "I never asked…," he said looking, almost, kindly into my eyes.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your name." he said, and on his lips was the smallest of smiles.

I looked to my feet. "Natasha," I said. "I'm named after a movie character too."

The smile was gone. "Okay, who is this Danny Zuko?"

I smiled slightly. "Never mind."

Suddenly, his eyes widened and this sickeningly sly smile crossed his features. "Water Tribe!" he said.

"What?" I asked.

(AN: Be proud, I actually looked this up. Zuko's definition is the Kanji definition, mine is the Russian)

"That completes it! You're a complete crossbreed! Your name is water tribe." He cried. A finger slipped to his chin as if he was thinking. "I think it means: obtaining plenty of amnesty. Ha! Looks like you'll forgive me no matter what I do!"

"While I agree with you definition, I do for give people more then I should, that's not what my name means. My name is _Russian,_ and it means, "The new Savior" or "She who was born on Christmas"."

"Christmas?" he asked stupidly.

I rolled my eyes as we came into the Marwin Parking lot. I saw the glass doors open as a large African-American man stepped out. I snuck up behind him. When he turning around, he jumping in shook of seeing me, his belly jiggling.

"Hi Keith!" I said. "Can we spend the night?.."


	7. Keith's Bungalow

AN: Boiling point! Sorry it took me so long! I only have like 3 more chapters and then I'm finished with this story, so here you go!

Love and Peace!

"No way, I refuse to be held responsible for teen-pregnancy!" Keith said waiving his hands in front of his face.

"Oh Please." I said rolling my eyes. "You know me better then that."

"Yeah." He agreed, "I know you better then that, but I don't have a clue about him!"

I sighed. "Keith, we walked here!"

Keith smiled and looked up to Zuko. "That desperate?" He asked.

I slapped his shoulder. "KEITH!!"

"Alright, Alright!" Keith said. "You two can stay, but Debbie and I are watching you two like hawks. No arguments!" he said waiving a threatening finger in Zuko's face. "And if you try anything, _any_thing I'll find out were you live and I'll-"

"Keith!" I called. "It's fine." Frankly, it wasn't fine. I didn't like the idea of sleeping in the same room with a guy I hardly knew, but I guess it was better then that time grandpa came to America and tried to hook me up with that weird Iranian boy. ((Shiver)) And then he tried to get us hitched. Not fun.

Zuko seemed a little shaken by Keith's words but curled his hands together and bowed deeply anyway. "Thank you, sir." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get in the car." Was Keith's reply.

We pilled into Keith's ford POS; yes I help Zuko with the door and the belt. Don't worry I'm not that heartless.

Keith started the engine with a roaring abrade sound. Zuko leaned over in the seat next to me. "Is it safe?" he asked.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Then why are we riding in it?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow.

" It's the fastest form of transportation. "I said as Keith pulled out of the driveway and out on to Clark, sending Zuko into complete awareness. His eyes grew wide and he dug his nails into the leather set of the car. I watched Zuko's tense form, wishing I could somehow comfort him. But he forced himself to relax as we pulled out on to Cabrini Green

Now, let me take a moment to explain Cabrini to you. It's the "Bad" side of town; you know when you hear about the "programs" on the news that's getting torn down. You see program's just a nice way of saying hole-in-the-wall-could-count-as-jail-cells-apartments that are for the down on there luck kind of people. So you can imagine what it looks like outside.

As we passed by Zuko turned and looked to me. "Is your world in war?" he asked.

I looked back at him. "Kind'a , why?"

"Our worlds are amazingly alike, yet, so different. Why is your world at War."

"Oil." I answered.

"Bombs." Keith intercepted.

"We're not at war because of _bombs_! I said.

"Yes we are." Keith argued.

"No, we're _not!"_ I shouted back.

"Your men are dieing and you don't even know why?" Zuko asked frustration and confusion in his voice.

I sat back in my chair and relaxed, "Yep, pretty much."

"That's not right." Zuko muttered to himself shaking his head.

"Tell me about it." I said rolling my eyes. Don't get me wrong, America is an amazing country and there's no place I'd rather be, but sometimes I feel like I we're not getting were we should, we're like a foundation of some of the world's best ideas to make this world a better place, but then we found the loop-holes and we went with them. Why would we do this to ourselves? TELL ME WHY?? WHYY!!!??? WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRULE?! _Ahem_. Okay, I'm done now.

On to the highway and around the infinity statue, Keith sped up the van and I watched as Zuko dug his fingernails into the back seat of the plastic leather.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

To say the trip was entertaining would have been an understatement. Keith's driving skills could frighten anyone, so you can imagine Zuko's reaction by the end of the twenty-minuet trip into Evenston.

Keith parked right outside his two-story bungalow and turned off the ignition with a sigh. I opened my door and got out, I took tow steps when I heard muffled cursing and banging from behind me. I turned and chocked a laugh as I saw Zuko struggled with the door handle inside the car.

I walked around the car rolling my eyes, and opened the door for him. Zuko slid out and straitened his hat and walked away.

"What? No 'thank you'?" I asked slamming the door with a load "_Phwam_"

"You're welcome." The Prince said still walking away from me.

"GERRAAHHHJJAA!!!" I screamed at his back and slammed my foot into the ground in outrage. "You ungrateful PIG!" I screeched. I was so angry with him I couldn't stand it. It was one of the strangest feelings I had ever experienced. The world around me had gone fuzzy, in the background I could faintly see Keith searching for the right key on his giant key chain, but he was just a huge blur, as was everything else. Except Zuko, I could see him perfectly, every line on his face, every crease in his robe.

"I've done nothing but help you, I've gone out of my way for you, and I've got nothing but rude remarks and snide comments, and. I'm. Sick. Of. IT!!!" I could feel my body shaking. "Just shut your mouth."

"Excuse me?" Zuko stuttered, turning to face me. "Who saved you from those badly dressed Water-tribes-men?"

"I at least said THANK YOU!"

"Who raised you to speak in such a disrespectful manner?"

"I was going to ask you the same question!"

"You disrespectful-!"

"Son of a-."

"-----!!""It was as if something was caught in my throat, it was making it hard to breath and hard to see. And without any warning, I lunged at him. I saw his eyes widen. Apparently, he wasn't read for my attacks. I felt him go down, felt his body underneath mine. I punched blindly, hit and scratched and pummeled. I tried to see him, tried to aim at something, but some watery substance had invaded my eyes, and it was running down my face at alarming speeds.

I was sitting on Zuko's stomach, legs swung out on each side, I could feel his stomach rise and fall underneath me with each breath he took. I noticed though, that with each punch he took, he only slightly flinched. He did not strike back. My punches slowed and my arms became more and more tiered. I felt a hand grasp hold of my wrists and I felt Zuko sit up, and I fell back, waiting for his blows. But, before I hit the ground. I felt an arm slink around my back and hold me up. Instead of hard fists hitting my stomach, face, and chest. The three were embarrassed into a worm body. And instead of angry curses, I heard soft cues. I had hardly noticed it, but I was sobbing. My body was shaking so hard I could hardly gasp for air, as I heaved out ugly sounds of ailment.

"I'm sorry I caused you pain." I heard Zuko sigh.

I gulped and nodded into his chest.

I heard foot steps in the hard gravel. "What happened?" Keith called.

For some reason that made me cry harder.

"Ummm... Menial break down." Zuko answered for me.

"Humm..." I could tell Keith didn't trust Zuko, but he walked away o the door anyway.

I couldn't believe I was crying, and in front of some one I hardly knew. I forced the lump in my throat back down into my stomach and pushed away from Zuko, and forcefully pulled my wrists out of his grasp. Wiping the tears away, I returned my glare and attempted to stand up. I tripped over Zuko's legs, and fell on my face.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked standing up.

"I'm fine!" I yelled and pushed myself up. "Just... leave me alone." I walked away, completely embarrassed by my outburst of mood, and didn't want to be judged by my emotions. I heard Zuko sigh heavily and heard his feet crush on the as fault as he fallowed me into Keith's Bungalow.


	8. 23735 Archer Avenue

Okay, I'm here at school typing this up for all of you because I love you all just that much. I'm thinking about staring an Oban Star racers Fic, but first I'm going to finish this and get started on The Undone again!! My Computer is at Greg's office because it's sick. I had to send this to myself on my Xanga, I'm just that sad…

Now we get to learn how I got my scar, and all about my past.  
Love and Peace!

-Natasha

Chapter Seven: 23735 Archer Avenue

Keith allowed us the living room for our one night stay, and (after a heated argument with his wife Debby) did not spend the night in between the two of us. It was around 10:00pm when we both climbed in our sleeping bags and Keith turned out the lights. I turned on my side and looked over to Zuko.

"This has been some journey, huh?" I said as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"But, it'll all be over with by tomorrow." I said and put my hand under my pillow shifting my wait.

"Thank Agni." I heard him whisper under his breath.

I smiled. "So what do you think of Chicago?" I asked.

"It's all right." He said and turned on his side to face me. "Were you born here?"

"No." I said "why?"

Zuko shrugged. "I guess it was just something that I picked up on. You don't really seem to like the city all that much."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're right, I guess. I never really liked this place. It's hard to explain... it's kind of like... A prison.

"Each part of the city is different. Like Streeterville is where all the rich, upper class, white folk live. Then there's Wicker Park, which is all Gothic, and Emo, which is cool, it's just really exclusive in a way. Then there's Greek-town, and Korean-town, and China-town, and Cabbreany, and Moody's, and I mean, it's just all so diverse and separated - I hate it! Not to mention the fact that I don't have any friends, here in the city. Everyone lives in the suburbs." I sighed. "All I've wanted since I've got here is to go home, but my mom's too into her work, and she'd never let me."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"I was born in a place called Orange. I was really happy when I lived there, I remember feeling safe, like nothing could ever hurt me you know? But when I was 6my father died, and after that, my mom kind of lost it. After that she didn't know what to do with herself. She became angry and depressed. When I was eight she decided that the best thing for her to do was to "see the world" dragging me along with her. But I felt so homesick. When I asked her when we were going home, she said that that wasn't an option. When she settled in Chicago, she made a deal with me: as soon as I finished High School, I could go home. So for the past two years, I've been stuck here, doing extra online courses to get all of my credits in." I sighed and looked to Zuko.

He smiled, "Despite the fact that I didn't understand half of what you said. I think I understand where you're coming from."

I smiled and felt my jaw muscles slacken as I yawned deeply.

"'Night." I heard Zuko whisper.

"Good night, Prince." I mumbled back and almost immediately passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was clouded by smoke; I looked around me and saw a city crushed and burning. It looked like it had once been great, with Russian shaped dome ceilings, at even the smallest of restaurants. But now it looked as if the city had gone through a landslide. Rocks where embodied in the middle of slickly paved streets and houses where torn apart.

Faintly, I could hear the sound of battle cries and clashing weaponry behind me. I fallowed the sound and came upon a small battlefield like none I had ever seen. Sure, you get an rush from watching old men in civil war uniforms going at it. But, One: this was the real thing, and Two: one side of men where holding 10 ton boulders high above their heads, while the other was bending fire like Zuko. At the lead of the boulder guys was a small boy dressed in yellow and red. He was yelling orders and giving hand signs, when all of the sudden, the sun, though faint though the smoke, had disappeared. And the world was in darkness. I saw the men controlling fire attacked. I saw them die. And then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy with a large scar on the side of his face attack the boy in yellow.

In the blink of an eye, the younger boy had lifted a boulder more then three times the wait of the other boy and crushed him.

The boy fell.

Died.

I gasped realizing who the boy was and ran to his side. I fell to my knees, grief stricken.  
'Zuko' I gasped. And lifted his head into my lap, I could feel where his skull had cracked, and blood was flowing from it. 'Don't leave me...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke panting for breath, the morning sun peeked through the large Bungalow windows. I grasped hold of my sleeping bag and tore it off me, I was covered in a cold sweat. I looked over to Zuko who was just opening his eyes. I quickly wiped a hand over my face and hair, and thankfully, I had no spots or knots in sight, or not that I could feel anyway.

Zuko sat up and stretched his arms. "'Morning." 

I sighed and turned onto my side asking: "Sleep well?"

Zuko sighed and leaned back resting his wait on his palms "Not really." he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Never mind." Zuko said waving me off. "Where's the bathroom in this place?"

"3 doors down the hall, but be careful, there aren't any locks and Keith's always in there early in the morning."

Zuko grunted and walked off. Two minutes later two baritone howls came from the restroom. I buried my face in my pillow; it was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Okay everyone, Buckle up." said Debby as we got into the van. "Next stop, 23735 Archer Avenue!" she revved the can and the engine sprung to life. Zuko now seemed a little more accustomed to the van, but he still dug him nails into the seat of the car.

"Sooo... I said looking around for ideal conversation. "I told you my life story, how 'bout you tell me yours?" I said smiling.

Zuko sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah," I said softly.

Zuko took an odd look at Debby.

I smiled. "It's fine, she never listens in on conversations."

Zuko frowned. "Alright, I grew up in the Fire Nation I was a prince that would never achieve throne hood, but when my cousin died, leaving my Uncle hairless, my Father..."

---------------------------- a time break----------------------------------------------------------

A pregnant silent filled the van.

"I shouldn't have told you." Zuko said shaking his head.

"No!" I said coming out of my trance. "I'm glad you told me, it helps me understand you better." I smiled.

"I think your dad and my mom should get together one of these days-kidding-kidding!!"

"At least your mom didn't scar the entire left side of your face." Zuko said crossing his arms.

"Hello! Big red heart shaped burn over here?" I said pointing to my right cheek.

"Your mom did that?" Zuko asked in surprise. "How?"

"It was an accident really. Did something stupid, She did something stupid, and I ended up falling on a hot frying pan."

"At least yours doesn't cover half your face."

"At least people don't mistake yours for a huge Zit."

We turned and smiled to each other, the hostility now gone.

"No more fighting you two" Debbie called. "We're here."


	9. The Hallway

It's a Long, Long Way to Ba Sing Sai.

Chapter Nine: The Hallway

AN: I wrote this on the way home 10 hour delayed flits are not fun. I'm making these last few chapters shorter because of the complaints of how soon it's going to end, this will prolong your distress.

I really wasn't going to make this **romancey**, but, you know me, I couldn't help myself. So an apology is in order due after you read this chapter. I love all of my reviewers with a passion, so don't stop now.

I think I'm going to write a sequel to Long Long Way, any suggestions are advised! Please?

OH! And so you all know. 23735 Archer Avenue is a pizza place in china town, so if you go there and you're disappointed, don't blame me.

I don't own Avatar the last Airbender, Or the city of Chicago.

Love and Peace!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

The buildings in Chinatown are built on top of each other. Each one more suffocated then the next. Ba Sing Sai seemed to be an oasis away from all of that. The entire building was a block long. Two main streets traveled around it. I was two stories high with walls of grainy looking stone.

Zuko and I said our goodbyes to Debbie and started toward the door. I opened it and held it open for Zuko. Inside were long marble steps that led up to a busy restaurant. Zuko and I climbed the steps in silence, only making eye contact once before I tripped on a step and nearly cracked my head open.

Zuko didn't ask if I was okay.

We made it to the top; the restaurant was crowded and lively. A small woman downed in traditional Asian attire greeted us at the door. She and Zuko blended quite nicely.

"Two for lunch?" she asked smiling widely.

Zuko stepped in front of me and answered "Actually, we were wondering about the history of Ba Sing Sai, do you think you could help us?"

The woman's face fell. "Oh." She sighed. "You must be here for Aunt Wu."

Zuko's head jolted in my direction. He has a bit of a 'see, see, I told you so!' look on his face, but all the same he seemed somewhat surprised. I smiled at him reassuringly.

Slowly, Zuko smiled back at me. "I think I can handle it on my own from here."

"Oh, no!" the waitress cried holding up a hand. "Aunt Wu has been waiting here for a week, she said if a boy and a girl comes in, looking for her that they must go to see her together, else the spell won't work."

I elbowed Zuko "Looks like you're not getting ride of me that fast, China-boy." I smiled.

Zuko sighed and the waitress turned. "Fallow me." She said and started to walk through the crowded restaurant. Zuko stood and waited for me to go first. I fallowed her gracefully, keeping about 3 yards between the two of us. She led us through a door with a large "employees only" sign on it. I walked though the door and held it open for Zuko.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

I turned to see where we were and then realized the reason the restaurant took up so much space. We were in a long hallway that seemed to last forever. The waitress walked on, now she was far ahead of us. I was about to jog to ketch up with her when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.

"Wait."

I turned. "What is it?" I asked.

Zuko seemed to be gasping for breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He was kind of scaring me.

"Putting you trough all through all this, I'm just-"Zuko seemed to stumble on his own words. "I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding me?" I placed a hand on his elbow. "You've led me on the most amazing wild goose case I've ever been on, and I have to say, yelling at you has to be more entertaining then sitting at home watching old Roseanne reruns. I might just have more fun yelling at you then anything I've ever experienced. Don't apologize."

"Wait." Zuko stepped closer to me. "This could be the last time we see each other. I just want to thank you. You're an amazing person, I'm grateful I met you."

I looked up at him and smiled I could fell my throat close up and my vision went blurry with tears. My cheeks grew hot and burned the tears the fell down them. I laughed and then wiped them away. "You mean that?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Zuko looked worried and shuffled closer to me. He wiped away another tear. His eyes widened and he suddenly seemed to remember his place, but he didn't step back. Instead, he smiled and leaned into me, lifted the back of my head, forcing my body upward, making me stand on my toes. He closed his eyes, and before I could react, is lips were on mine, forcing my mouth open.

I was so surprised I didn't know how to react. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there rigidly. I had never been kissed before; unless you count Spin the Bottle in the fifth grade. This was different, and I don't think it had to do with hormones. It felt like my very being was on fire. My fingers felt like they would burn off at any given moment.

"Awh, how sweet, young love."

Zuko and I broke apart with a jolt.

The waitress had an evil glint in her eye that frightened me as she looked back and forth between Zuko and me.

"Okay, Come now. Aunt Wu wants to see you, she hasn't got all day you know." She started walking down the long hall again and this time Zuko and I fallowed. What the woman said didn't make since, Aunt Wu had been waiting a week for us, but she _didn't _have all day?

I felt lightheaded and weak; my stomach hurt a little too. I was finding it difficult to walk. I felt Zuko's eyes on me and I tried to ignore him. He slid up next to me and I felt his hand fall into mine.

Suddenly, walking wasn't so hard anymore.

But knowing that he'd be leaving me, was pure torture.


	10. The Tea Room

**AN:** Well you were the one's who said you never wanted it to end! Haha no no, I'm sorry, I wrote this like 5 times and each time it got less and less detailed, sorry for the delay, I hope you're still into the story cries PLEASE REVIEW? Haha

So I stayed up till like _3:30 in the morning_ (mainly because my mind is the most active at that time.) so that I could finish this for you all. I worked like so ooper dooper hard ok? So I'm gonna need like 3 good reviews? Please and thank you.:)

This is like the next to last chapter so if you guys want a sequel just say so!!

**The Tea Room**

Zuko and I continued to fallow the waitress down the hall, but with blushes on our cheeks and shifty glances to each other.

"Here" the waitress said and opened a dark oak door to our left. "Aunt Wu is waiting for you in here."

Zuko and I stepped through the open door and looked around. The walls were high and had silks and other fabrics hanging from them. There were no windows, the only light that penetrated the room were the many candles sitting on the floor. Next to them was a plump woman in a yellow robe like dress; she sat on the floor with her legs crossed and her hands folded. "I'll leave you to it then," the waitress said closing the door behind her.

I'm glad to see you made it here Prince Zuko, and I'm thrilled you found Natasha." The old woman said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know a great many things about you, dear." Aunt Wu said. "But for now, please sit."

Hesitantly, Zuko and I sat down on the floor across from the old fortuneteller.

"The reason I sent you here Prince," Aunt Wu continued. "Is dire." Aunt Wu closed her eyes. "I could not see another way… Had I let you stay in your world to live your life the way you were living it, you would have perished." The fortuneteller opened her eyes again and looked at us, "and you, you are selfish and dramatic!" she pointed a finger at me, "I understand that neither of your life's have been easy." She straitened her back. "That's why I am here to help."

"How can you help?" I asked. My heart stung a little from the "selfish and dramatic" comment.

Aunt Wu held up a hand. "My dear, I am here to bring you two together. Yes." She giggled. "Fortunetellers can be good matchmakers too." Her smile became more stern. "Neither of you can live your life alone."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"Alone, you will rage into one of your fathers battles because you have nothing but your honor to protect, Prince Zuko, and die under the Avatar's full powers… And you Natasha, alone you will find that California was only safe when your father was there to protect you, and that there is no love nor life to be continued or found there.

"You will drown yourself in your depression and fall in your own blood. Suicide is not a choose you wish to make, but it will be the only one you feel you will have."

I looked to Zuko, tears threatened to escape my eyes again as I looked up at his face.

Zuko looked to me as well with a worried frown upon his face. "So what do we do?" he asked turning back to Aunt Wu.

"You are needed to continue the Fire Nation blood line, and to end the war. You must go back home-"

"But you just said-" Zuko interrupted.

"_With _Natasha." Aunt Wu Finished

My eyes bulged. Go to the Fire Nation? Go live with Zuko? That was obscured "what about my mom? I can't just _leave_!" I said.

"If you want to survive, then you have to." Aunt Wu said. "And soon."

"How soon?" Zuko Asked.

"Within the Hour" Aunt Wu said.

"WITHIN THE HOUR!" I repeated. "What about my things, my belongings?" my mind was racing inside my head I was yelling_, "I don't believe this… this isn't happening, this is just some weird conspiracy! Aston Kootchar is going to pop out and be like 'you've been punked!' no way no how, you guys are crazy!"_

"Forget about them, you wont need them where you're going, and they'll only end up slowing you down…. Besides, isn't Zuko's life more important?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Yes… I mean… I guess so…It's just this is all happening really quickly! I mean, what am I supposed to tell my mother? HOW am I supposed to tell my mother?" I rambled on.

"Natasha!" Zuko said turning to look at me. "It's ok." He put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly and I felt my troubles disappear. "It's all going to be fine." And some how miraculously, I believed him.

"Just tell me when you two are ready and I'll start the spell." Aunt Wu said looking at the two of us with a sad smile.

I sighed, "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry about your mother." Aunt Wu said. "I'll visit her and explain everything later on."

"Thank you." I said and then smiled up at Zuko. "You think you're ready?" I asked him piercing my lips together.

Zuko nodded and put his hand on top of mine. "Ready." He said.

"Then we might as well get started." Aunt Wu said and from behind her she pulled out a teapot as well as two small mettle teacups. Gracefully, she poured out the contents of the pot into the cups. She set them on the ground and wafted the steam with her hands, muttering words I didn't understand under her breath. Suddenly, the brown Tea in the cups turned to Apple Green. Aunt Wu then handed the two cups to the two of us. Gingerly, Zuko and I took the cups, the aroma of the liquid inside smelled like the jasmines we would grow in the back yard when daddy was still alive, and back Jello that had been sitting in the fridge for just far too long.

"Now," said Aunt Wu, "You must down it quickly, and at the same time, else the spell wont work." She smiled. " And I suggest you hold hands tightly so that you're not separated from each other."

I smiled and nodded at Aunt Wu and then looked to Zuko who grasped my hand tightly.

"Thank you for everything, Aunt Wu." I said.

"Anytime, dear." She said smiling.

"Bottoms up on three?" I asked Zuko.

"You got it." He said, holding up his teacup.

"Cheers!" I said winking. "One… Two… Three." I lifted my cup to my lips and wished the world I once knew so well, good-bye.


	11. Epilogue

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

This last chapter is dedicated to Kristen, for reviewing all the time and making me feel just a little more safe when bad things happen, love you girl!

So this is the last chapter! Thanks for all of the good reviews. It's been really fun writing this, and I learned a lot from it… (Like the fact that the first chapter makes no since at all)

All my love to all of my reviewers, even if you don't review anymore.

-Natasha

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Epilogue.**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I lifted the glass up to my lips and chugged. After the first gulp, I instantly started to feel light headed. By the secant chug my throat started to sting and burn, by the third I was sure I was going to be sick, the fourth, almost there! By the fifth, the cup was empty.

I set the cup down on my knee and looked around.

I was no longer sitting on the floor of Ba Sing Se's tearoom, but on a cot in a very Asian looking room.

I looked to my right and saw Zuko smiling at me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Zuko answered, "But my best guess is Ba Sing Se… the city."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"It's very crammed," Zuko said "most of the decorations are Green, and…" Zuko pointed to a window on the other side of the room. "We're definitely in a big city judging from all the clatter outside… though not as loud as from where we just came from."

"Chicago." I said. "Thank God we're gone from that place!" I sighed lying back on the mat.

Suddenly, a sound came from out side the room. Zuko looked out of the sliding wooden door and called out "Hello?" there was more rustling and then an answer. "Who's there?"

Zuko pocked his head out ever farther into the next room over but then dropped his guard and walked into the next room over when he saw who it was "Uncle?"

"Nephew?" there was scrambling in the other room.

Slowly, I got up and peeked my head around the corner. Zuko had his arms around a very large grey bearded man wearing green robes.

"I was so afraid I had lost you for good." The old man said as the two broke apart. "You've been gone for so long."

Zuko laughed, "I was only gone for two days!"

The old man frowned, "My nephew, you've been missing for over two months."

Zuko stood looking thoughtful. The old man turned his head and looked toward the sliding door where my head was peeking out.

"Hello?" he asked walking away from his nephew and taking a few steps toward me.

"Ummm… Hi!" I said walking into the room.

"Oh!" Zuko said as if he had forgotten my presents. "This is Natasha." Zuko said coming up behind him and introducing the two of us. "Natasha, this is my Uncle Iroh."

"Hi." I said again as I watched the old man's face worm up to me.

"There is a lot we need to explain to you uncle." Zuko said leading him to a nearby table

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Zuko and I explained everything to Iroh… Chicago, Aunt Wu, Ba Sing Se, and everything else we thought he needed to know. When we finished he just sat there slack jawed.

When he came out of it, he asked, "So Natasha's going to be staying with us?"

Zuko and I looked at each other "uhhhh…"

We really didn't have anytime to have thought about it, we had just had fate thrown at us. What exactly did Aunt Wu mean? Was it a committed thing? Did we have to be with each other every moment of the day, like a marriage? Or where we cool with seeing each other once a month? Because frankly, I didn't know if I can handle him ever day.

Before either of us could respond though Iroh had said, "We need a feminine touch around here." He smiled. "Welcome to the family, it's not much at the moment."

I smiled back awkwardly. "Thank you." And I looked back to Zuko. "I'm glad I'm in someone's"

Zuko smiled back to me, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt what I had been craving for so long… I felt safe.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

AN: for the first time in my life I actually started something that I've been able to finish isn't that amazing? Well I don't know about you guys, but it makes me very happy, even if I did lose all but one of my reviewers through this trip.

All my love

-Natasha

PS please review or PM me for a sequel, as well as any idea's you might have :D

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


End file.
